Review data from the breast cancer screening study conducted by the Health Insurance Plan of Greater New York indicated that: 1. the original histological diagnosis withstood careful review with excellent agreement; 2. that the contribution of mammography to the overall screening benefit could not clearly be delineated and was of questionable value for detecting tumors under 1 cm. in diameter. Prognosis for women under 25 who develop breast cancer is strikingly poorer than for women of older ages. Review of data on patients with main stem bronchus cancers indicated results contrary to previous beliefs: if the tumor was localized to the main stem bronchus, survival for patients with resected cancers was similar to that for patients with resected cancers limited to a single lobe of the lung. Thus surgery should not be ruled out for patients with cancer limited to the main stem bronchus. Research on statistical methodology for multivariate evaluation of survival data has led to significant improvement in utility of procedures originally developed by Cox. This model requires much more realistic assumptions than previously developed procedures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Silverman, D.T., Correa, P., O'Conor, G.T., Meyers, M.H., Axtell, L.M. and Bragg, K.U.: A comparison of Hodgkin's Disease in Alameda County, California and Connecticut: histologic subtype and age distribution. Cancer 39: 1758-1763, 1977. Silverman, D.T., Murray, J.L., Smart, C.R., Brown, C.C. and Myers, M.H.: Estimated median survival times of patients with colorectal cancer based on experience with 9,745 patients. Am J surg 133: 289-297, 1977.